NoStockingz (album)
NoStockingz is the debut studio album from American rapper and singer Submarine Man. It was released on August 31, 2018, shortly after Submarine Man's controversial feature on 6ix9ine's "SESE". The deluxe edition of this album was released on January 25, 2019. The deluxe edition marks the first album that Submarine Man has released under Flex Entertainment and the first album from the label. Track Listing Notes #The Deluxe edition adds 35 new tracks including previously released single "Fuck All Does Lamas", "Stinko Foot" and "I Love the Smelly feet" #"The Crown" and "To The Top" are not included on the Collectors Edition and were removed off of streaming platforms because of Rich White Man wanting to profit off of it as a solo song, and JackG and Submarine Man's relationship deteriorating respectively. #"Mo Foota" and "Big Feet" are added onto the tracklist in the Collectors Edition Personnel Why It Sucks # All the songs are bad and there are so many bad songs that if we made pages for all of them, there could be a wiki just dedicated to that. # The album is way too long at 1 hour. The deluxe edition adds 43 minutes to the already long run time. # The lyrics are trash and are pretty much just about how Submarine Man loves smelly feet and how he's rich and cool. # The production is awful and is actually ear rape at some points such as in the song titled "Stinky Feet". # The flows on this album make Lil Pump look like a scholar. # The features on this album do nothing to help and consist of terrible artists like Rich White Man, Lanze, JackG, Lil Flexer, Sakooni!, Lama Doodle and more. # The album cover is terribly designed. # This album comes from the same record label that made Lil Flexer and Lama Doodle, Old Man Dad Records. # There are several songs on this album that seem to be remixes of good songs and then they ruin it. # Submarine Man proves that he can do Auto-Tune even more than Quavo or Travis Scott, and unlike them he sounds terrible. #In one of the songs Submarine Man states that he's topping the Billboard charts even though he hasn't even entered it. #Every music video from the album is garbage and is made in Plotagon as usual. #The deluxe edition of this album is even worse. It adds more tracks and more garbage to the whole project. #The Deluxe's edition cover art is even worse than the original. #The Deluxe edition includes an awful diss track towards the infamous rapper Lil Flexer called "Grow Up" where Submarine Man yells the song title for the whole song, even though Flexer announced on Twitter that the beef has ended. #The song titles are laughably bad (ex. "Socky", "Look At My Feet", "Submarine Boy Rules", "Dog Walk", "Foot In Your Nose", "Wake Up In The Foot"). Music Videos Submarine Man - War in the Stars (Official Music Video) Submarine Man - Feet Are The Best ft. Sakooni! (Official Music Video) Submarine Man - Socky (Official Music Video) Submarine Man - NoStockingz (Official Music Video) Submarine Man - Stinko Foot ft. Lama Doodle, Footye North & Sakooni! (Official Music Video) Submarine Man - Mo Foota (Official Music Video) Submarine Man - Dog Walk (Official Music Video) Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Submarine Man Albums Category:Hip Hop/Rap Albums Category:Pop Albums Category:Electronic Albums Category:Albums that are Too Long Category:2010s Albums Category:Plotagon Albums Category:Mumble Rap Albums Category:Albums Category:Albums with bad cover art Category:2019 Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:2018